


Dark Places of the Mind

by VoodooQueen



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoodooQueen/pseuds/VoodooQueen
Summary: (I'm not very good at blurbs sorry)"Look at her, she never talks to anyone and just sits by herself.""Yeah, she thinks she's so cool, wearing those clothes and ignoring everyone, what a freak."I sit alone in silence as always at the far end of the cafeteria before going to the gym, what do they know, nothing.______________________________Megan Smith isn't what you would call your normal high-school student in year 11, her family isn't perfect, neither is her home, she doesn't think about boys or school or anything normal girls would think of. Her life is a routine until one group from her school reaches out to end her torture. For they have experienced similar or worse fates then hers.





	1. Chapter 1

"Mummy is she okay?"

"Come on honey don't stare."

"But she's sick mummy-"

The young boy staring at me got cut off as his mother dragged him by his small wrist down the snow coated pavement. I didn't look up, my eyes looking downwards. I didn't want to look up and give children more reasons to ask their mothers why I look sick and have people concerned.

"Hey look, there she is."

I bit my lip, holding back a sigh as I heard feminine voices begin to murmur behind me; just hidden under the loud clicking of heels. I turned my head towards the shops, trying my best to hide my face from their sight and convince them I wasn't listening.

"Nikki did I say how much I love your new bag?"

I knew that they were only getting a backdrop ready to use against me somehow.

"Thanks Tabby, I got it on the weekend, David bought it for me. It looks so cute right?"

"You're so lucky. Look, James bought me these shoes last week how pretty are they?"

I tried my best to ignore the twittering behind me but it was difficult. Especially as they started to advance closer.

"I can just imagine you in old sneakers, that would be hilarious."

I gazed down and looked at the grey tinted jogging shoes on my feet. They were old and really my only pair of shoes except for an old pair of slip on shoes. I acted as if they weren't there as they advanced towards me and their twittering conformed from talking about physical aspects to mental.

"So, did you get your grade back for Maths?"

I could feel a sense of shame begin to stir up within me, I knew what they were aiming at.

"Yes, I did, and I got a B+, can you believe it?"

"Nikki I can't believe it, it's the teacher's fault I bet, you're smarter than a B+."

"Thanks girl, what'd you get?"

"An A, of course."

I thought back to the exam we had to do and the grade I got with a shameful pain. I barely passed, getting a C- emphasised that Maths really wasn't my strong point. They hit me where they knew I was weak. I tensed despite my brain screaming at me to stay cool and composed. Nikki and Tabitha seemed to see my frustration, because they subtly fastened their pace, hitting me as they walked past so that I collided with a wall. Nikki stopped and looked at me, a smile playing softly at the corners of her mouth, her bouncy red hair in their usual ponytail, framing her bright blue eyes perfectly.

She adjusted her glasses and then gestured her fingers in my direction, "Oh sorry Meg, didn't see you there. You okay?"

Contempt laced her voice thinly, contradicting the concern in her voice. I didn't say anything, however, simply looked at her through my thick, dark hair. She looked back at Nikita and shrugged before looking back at me. She was pretty, both of them were, but not overly gorgeous, it was a subtle beauty that enraptured some and seemed plain to others. Nikita had short, dark hair that had light streaks running through it in some areas, lightly brushing along her full, round cheeks. She wasn't chubby or too skinny, somewhere in the middle-you couldn't really tell, she usually wore shirts that were loose- with breasts that seemed to be out of proportion to her body, they were large, in other words. In this weather, she wore something warmer, however. She wasn't too tall either, with short legs and a long torso and lightly sun brushed skin.

Tabitha was pale with a long face and rosy cheeks. She had a normal body, normal sized chest with a normal complexion for her age- she was 19, a year older then me. She had shoulder length dark red hair, obviously dyed, and bright dark blue eyes, with a button nose and a cute smile. When it wasn't showing contempt, as it was now.

"Do you have any money for lunch today, Megan?" I looked at Nikita curiously and she put her hands on her hips, "I mean, you're looking a little thin, what diet are you on? It's working."

The two girls exchanged smiles before Tabitha glanced at me, raking her eyes across my body before turning around and walking off without another word. She didn't have to, though, I already knew what she was thinking with that simple look over.

'How pathetic.'

I kept walking until I passed a cafe shop window, I stopped and looked into the window, looking at the people rushing about, either grabbing take-away coffees or serving people. My dark brown, wide eyes moved so that now I could see my faintly coloured body. 

I had waist-length, nearly jet black hair, dead straight with no volume, covering part of my face from sight when I looked directly at myself; the beanie I was wearing helped. I was wearing an old, baggy, long sleeved shirt-under an old winter jacket- it was white but had dulled to a faded grey with years of use. Long jeans went down to my ankles, they were frayed at the bottom and hid how skinny my long legs were, the knees were now white instead of a dark blue. I looked at my face, the only obvious indication of what was truly under the jeans and sweater. I had a skinny, oval face, with not so full cheeks, my skin nearly as pale as paper, only the tip of my button nose and cheeks showed some indication of blood movement. I knew what was under these clothes, though. A body with not many curves, if anything, and an almost flat chest. Small hips finishing off a long and skinny body that hadn't seen much nutrition or exercise. Long, thin legs with some calf and thigh muscle-thanks to all the walking I did. I knew that if I stretched upwards or laid down, you could see my hips and rib-cage easily, skin adorned with old scars and recent dark bruising stretching over it. 

I shook my head and then continued to walk, reaching my school ten minutes before the bell. I stopped by the gate, next to a few papers stuck on the fence with something on it I took little notice of. My wide eyes inspecting the entrance of the school for any signs of life. That's when I saw them, they were just inside the door, waiting to see me outside the door. I didn't want to enter any further, I knew what would happen and how I had no other choice but to enter the school. Even if I did try to enter the back way it wouldn't do much good, considering that I would have to walk through the gates which would lead to at least one of them seeing me. In any case it was best to face it head on and prepare myself for whatever was about to occur today, as I usually did.

I took a breath in then continued on my way, head facing downwards as I gingerly placed one foot in front of the other. I had almost reached the stairs when I heard a loud, confident voice greet my arrival.

"Meggy! You were later then usual today, I was afraid I wouldn't see you today." I didn't look up but recognised the voice, it was Brock.

I saw white track running shoes come barely into my vision, I didn't respond however. It wasn't because I was trying to be rude, but I knew it better to remain silent than to cause Brock to be encouraged by my words or actions.

His red track pants came into sight as his knees bent down to get a better look at me, I refused him the ability too, glancing further downwards. 

"Don't be like that, girly, come on let me see your little face." 

I felt a calloused hand cup below my chin before my face got pulled upwards, and I was looking at the man standing in front of me once again. Brock was taller then me by about a head and a half. His dark green eyes looked into mine in satisfied contempt, he got what he wanted and his lips pulled themselves into a grin so now his high cheekbones became more pronounced, his light brown hair spiked upwards and shaven on the sides in a faux-hawk hairstyle. His look changed to one of expectancy and his thick eyebrows furrowed.

"She isn't going to say anything, you know that Brock."

I didn't spare giving James a glance but I knew he had his arms on the belt holding his jeans up, his hazel eyes looking at the scene before him in bored annoyance. Brock, on the other hand, did look towards the shorter male.

"James, just leave me work, I'm sure I'll get her to break eventually. It's all a matter of time okay?"

I used this distraction as an opportunity to get away from anything that might occur. I moved my head out from Brock's grasp and made my way to the entrance once again, walking faster this time. It didn't go how I planned, however, as soon I felt a tug on my bag and glanced back to see, Brock holding onto it, of course. He walked closer to me and shook his head, his chest brushing along my arm now, I could feel his breath stir my hair.

"Meggy, I only want to talk, is that so bad? If you just stopped evading me and didn't act like I was the plague, I'm sure we could get along just fine."

I didn't move, sometimes it's best to be still and allow others to say something and have them argue against one another. I knew this was going to happen because I heard the normal twittering accompanied by heels making its way towards us. Nikita and Tabitha were looking for their two friends.

"James, Brock! Were wondering where you two..." Tabitha faded out as she no doubt caught a look at me, "Oh, I see you're with Megan again."

"You two seem awfully close..." 

The tone in Nikita's voice was directed at both of us, for Brock, it was one of warning, and for me, a threat. Brock seemed to sense the tone in her voice because he cleared his voice.

"Hey girls, no need to be so harsh. Meggy here was just looking a little sad and when I asked her if she was okay, I could tell she wanted some company especially with how she walked up to me."

"Brock, you're forgetting something, Megan doesn't-"

"You should've seen it, Tabby." James interjected, seeing the help that Brock needed, "She went up to him and just looked at him before walking. I told Brock to ignore her but he insisted and look, now she's got him by the arm."

I mentally cursed James as I realised that Brock's left arm was hidden behind my right arm, he saw it and knew he could use it. I knew that the girls were unlikely to believe it but would pretend o despite me. Tabitha walked up to me, hiding Nikita from sight. 

"Is that so? Well, isn't that a little forward of little Megan." 

She came up so close to me that I had no choice to take a few steps back, and before I knew it I was on my back, looking up at the sky. I heard stifled giggles before Tabitha appeared to one side of me, Nikita on the other. False sympathetic expressions graced their features as they looked at me. I sat up slightly as they began talking, my face holding the same expressionless gaze as usual.

"Oh Megan, you should look where you go before walking backwards, how dumb of you."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Brock looking at my old book bag that he managed to grab from me as I fell. He grinned as he examined how it looked, no doubt he was laughing at the inadequacy of it. The girls continued throwing their subtle insults at me as my mind and vision began to wander. When I looked towards Brock, I saw something just outside the school gates. I couldn't tell from this distance but it looked as though a young boy was trying to stop a boy the same age as himself from walking inside. Another male appeared, taller than the other two boys and looked around before another man walked up and showed him something. The latter two seemed to be talking before they stormed through the gates, I could now get a better look at them. 

The first of them looked a year younger than me, he was short but muscular, with sun tanned skin. He had short golden brown hair that was not styled in any type of way but fluffed up at the front. He had a crooked nose and seemed angry, his square jawline set and his baby blue eyes staring straight ahead, looking directly at James. He was wearing a short sleeved button up shirt with a V-neckline and cargo shorts with old sneakers. James seemed not to notice the approaching people though until the person that was following the younger man called out.

"Hey, douche, want us to give you a head start?"

I looked over at the person who just spoke up behind the younger man. He was taller yet not as muscular as the boy in front of him. He looked lean with little muscle around him, his shoulders weren't as broad as the other man and he had a less square jawline, it was a more triangular structure. He had thin, golden brown eyes with a strong nose, framed by a medium, milk chocolate fringe that was thick and covered part of his face, the back went down to his lower neck then stopped. His olive skin covered by dark, worn-out jeans and a black t-shirt with a design printed on it that looked somewhat like a white skull and snake, a thick black belt with studs holding his jeans up. Everyone knew who they were, and it wasn't necessarily a good thing. 

Brock turned around to face the two boys., "Jake, Brodie, what's the matter you two look so angry at James."

The dark haired boy, or Jake, turned to face Brock then scowled, "I know you had some play in this you fucker."

Jake went up to Brock but before he could do anything they both turned as the lighter haired one, Brodie, grabbed James by the collar and brought him close to his face, about two inches away. Brodie was glaring directly into James' eyes, and despite the small size difference he was making it up with his threatening appearance. He lifted a hand up and I could see what they were looking at before, it was a piece of paper with two images on it, although I couldn't see it clearly from where I was I could just see a person on each image. I realised that it must've been the ones I stopped next to before entering the school grounds. I could see something turquoise in the background, I guessed it was the locker room for the boys because that was more likely than the girls' room. I leaned forwards more and saw the person was pale and small, that was as much as I could see however, the rest was hazy except for a few block letters.

"You think this is funny?" Brodie's voice was tense, borderline shouting, "He just turned fourteen you bloody sicko! Taking shots of a fourteen year old changing and putting shorts on just to put it outside the school is funny to you?"

James' face had already rippled from shock to contentment, it was the reaction he was probably going for, "You have no way of proving it was me, I haven't even seen those photos before. Besides, when would I have taken that? The younger grades have different sport times then us juniors have different times than the freshmen and the sophomores, so there's no way we could've taken it."

Brodie seemed taken off guard but Jake barked in "What about your brother, Brock?" Jake looked back at Brock, anger still boiling within his eyes, "Surely you and him would think the friggin' same wouldn't you?"

I took the opportunity provided to me, I went to grab my bag but not before Nikita stopped me, grabbing my wrist and bending down to whisper in my ear sharply.

"Don't think this is over, we have all of Algebra and Lunch to sort this out." 

She dropped my wrist like it was infected and I managed to crawl a few centimetres to grab my book bag from Brock's grasp. As I pulled it out I hadn't expected Brock to look at me, thinking I could get away unnoticed by anyone else, but he did look, and when he saw me pull the bag from his hand he managed to draw someone else's attention to me. It was brief but when I looked up I glanced into Brock's irritated eyes then looked quickly into Jake's eyes. He was surprised, as if he hadn't noticed my presence on the floor a few feet away until now and didn't think that Brock, James, Nikita and Tabitha were surrounding anything interesting. The anger from before was still a raging fire, terrifying me into further submission so all I could do was slink back. I held my book bag to my chest and got up, nervously biting my nails and hiding my face as I scurried silently into the school and away from the argument that had ensued at the front of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey guys editor note here, as I come from Australia writing a story about a bunch of kids who live in AMERICA is proving difficult, so like, it would be soooo appreciated if you could help me out, I mean I tried to do as much research as possible that's why these chapters are taking so long. But yeah if I do something wrong PLEASE don't hesitate to pull me up on it I will be SO thankful. Anyway, that's all from me, just thanks for reading this it means so much to me. Bye bye!!!!

****I got to my locker and quickly put my things away, I had English first up and breathed a sigh of relief. I had no one from this morning in English, they all had different subjects except for Brodie, who is in Year 10, one year below me. I was just about to close my locker when I saw two figures walking down the hall, I recognized one of them, a well-known boy in our grade, the other I knew was in senior, but I never learnt his name.

On the left was Dante Lefevre, and what seemed to be the charmer of our grade. He had distinct features that anyone would recognized. He had a skinny, elegant jawline with high cheekbones, a small, french nose and a wide, charming smile. The only blemishes being old pimple scars. His eyes were wide and extremely light blue, almost like a glacier. He ran his long fingers through thin hair. Dante had light blonde a few years ago but now it was slowly turning darker, the color of a ray of sun, not dark but not incredibly white. It was pushed back out of his face, going down to the middle of his neck. His build wasn't anything special, however, he was skinny and had the lean muscle of a beginning dancer with small shoulders. Although from the outside he simply looked skinny, his muscles shying away until he danced. He walked with an air of elegance, grace following his every step as he talked with the boy next to him.

The boy standing next to him was almost his opposite, figure wise. He had a wide jaw that was made thinner by a long head, his cheekbones jutted out whenever he clenched his mouth. He had glasses adorning a straight nose, drawing attention to his thin, dark, Korean eyes. His mocha hair was shorter in the back and sides, puffing up in the front and curving like a wave to brush just above his eyebrow. He was taller then Dante, the normal height for his age, with shoulders that weren't as wide as Brodie's but not as small as Dante's. He had a normal body, not thin and lean like Dante's, as if he didn't work out but wasn't fat. It was a slight body with long legs. He was handsome- unlike Dante, who was pretty- but it was a strange sort of handsome. He kept fidgeting with his sleeves though, like he wanted to give his shoulders more room. His facial features were distinct and odd yet they worked well with one another in ways indescribable. 

I glanced away when Dante glanced at me watching them. It would've been strange, no doubt, to see a lonely girl staring at them. I quickly hurried off before any questions could be asked, staring at the ground and going straight to class.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I looked away from Mark, watching as a girl scampered away like a frightened mouse. Mark seemed to notice me not paying him any attention because he snapped his fingers in my face.  Out the corner of my I saw him follow my gaze but the irritated expression of annoyance didn't leave his features.

"Dante, what're you looking at?"

"I believe that there was a girl staring at you, Mark." I looked at the Korean boy in front of me, "An admirer mayhaps?"

"Don't say 'mayhaps', you know full well that isn't even a word." He looked for the girl a little while longer before sighing and looking at me, "And don't think she wasn't looking at you, anyway who was she?"

I looked at her until her figure blended in with the crowd, a smile gently tugging at the corner of my mouth, "A girl in my grade, you may have heard of her before. Megan, Stewart is her last name I do believe."

"What a generic name."

"Well not all of us can have the name Marcus Seomun." It was a voice from behind us, a sarcastic and lightly accented one.

A gruff and twangy voice followed after it, "I wish we weren't at school. Could've showed those bloody twats a good beating."

I rolled my eyes then turned around to look at Jake and Brodie. Jake looked his typical self, his expression unfazed and irritated, whereas Brodie looked more agitated then usual, his hand going into a fist then flaying out by his side. I grinned then crossed my arms.

"Got stopped by a teacher did we?"

"Still acting high and mighty are we?"

I looked at Jake then ran my fingers through my hair, "Better than getting detention for fighting, which I presume you did."

"Not again." An exasperated groan came from Mark, "You're walking home this afternoon."

"It's not today... It's tomorrow arvo." Brodie did a small, crooked grin as a louder groan came from Mark.

"You know Ash will kill you, right?"

"Ash ain't gonna find out."

"I'm not picking you two up  _again_."

"It's alright, we can walk back and be home early no sweat." Jake thrusted his hands in his jean pockets.

I heard the bell ring then sighed, "Now we're going to be late for class thanks to you two."

Brodie waved a hand, "She be right, besides it's not like the teacher will do anything." Brodie nodded at Mark,  "Mark is an exemplar student so he'll get away with it." He cocked an eyebrow at me, "You're Dante bloody hell." Then he looked at Jake and a lopsided grin formed on his face, "Not like they expect any less from us."

Mark looked at his watch before turning Brodie and Jake around, pushing Brodie away down the hall then keeping a firm grip on Jake's shoulder.

"You, go to your locker and Jake go with Dante to your lockers."

Jake grumbled at the idea of having to come even near me. I didn't take any offence though, it was our normal treatment towards one another. He shrugged off Mark's hand which was covering little of his large shoulder, then turned around, yawning and walking up to me.

"Come on Prince of the friggin' Stuck-Ups, don't want you to be late for English. Just in case you can't charm your way out of it today."

I knew that retaliating wouldn't annoy Jake much, so I went for the next best thing. Accepting insults that Jake throws and turning them into compliments.

"You think of me as a princely figure? I never knew Jake, are you my knight in arms sworn to protect me if any harm comes my way."

We had reached our lockers now, my locker was two down from Jake's, which was good because it gave me more time to disappear if I angered him too much.

He growled at my comment and opened his locker with a huff. He told me that he'd be glad to shove a sword somewhere in me, just with a few more choice words thrown in for good measure.

I grabbed my books out, a sly smile crossing my face until I closed my locker again, walking away from Jake and to my English class. My mind still hadn't drifted from the girl watching us with the long dark hair.

I had seen her before and knew her name, I knew almost everyone's name in our grade. Megan, everyone knew her yet didn't, it was easy to forget amongst the wave of millions of voices someone who didn't talk. I knew that Brock and his friends picked on her, at least that's what I heard. From what I could tell it wasn't so much like bullying or teasing her as it was forcing some clearly unwanted attention on her. I could see she was someone who was hidden and liked to remain that way, in her own world with her own cacoon wrapped around to protect her.

Brock and James didn't really pick on many people unless they were made to. Our group and his group, however, did have their fair share of word and fist fights, not so much the latter however. Thankfully, they didn't do anything to me, they had no reason to, I stayed out of their way and they stayed out of mine. Usually Brodie and Jake were the ones starting a new battle each month, what they did this morning was just a repurcussion. Usually Dylan, the second youngest of our group, would piss their younger siblings off. He liked to pull pranks on people, he couldn't sit still for longer then fifteen minutes without doing something spontaneously and amusing himself. Chase, the youngest of all of us, usually tried to keep Dyl in-line. So a feud in the younger grades had already begun as soon as the year started.

I got to English just prior to the roll being marked and sat down in my usual spot, three rows in, opposite side of the windows. I listened to the teacher as she marked who was here and who wasn't then sat back as she talked about Shakespeare, how he was an inivator and made the English language. The same thing we were told every year.

Something caught my eye though, I glanced back and saw a figure at the back, two seats away from the windows, ignoring the students messing around next to her. Her dark hair spilling over her shoulders in waves of dark brown, covering her face as she intensely scribbled in her book. I knew she was in my English class, of course, but I had never looked at her. Usually I just associated the back of the class with students who pay no attention, never with kids who didn't  _want_  attention. But then again I suppose it did make some sense, why sit up the front or middle where people can look at you easily if you don't want to draw attention to yourself. 

I heard the teacher ask me a question, so I quickly turned around to make it seem like I was listening. Either way I knew I wouldn't get into trouble, but it was a good idea to keep my reputation in a high. 

"Sorry Miss, can you please repeat the question again. To jog my memory."

She looked slightly irritated, but smiled kindly all the same, "May you please tell the class when and where Hamlet was based?"

"Of course Miss, Hamlet was based in Denmark... I can't remember exactly, but around the 13th century?"

The teacher did a slight nod, "Almost, you got the location right."

I smiled then zoned out when she explained that it began in the 14th century. I quickly glanced over my shoulder again to Megan, I saw her scribble in her book again before glancing up at the teacher as she wrote something on the new whiteboard. She seemed to be adjusting well to the new board, it had recently been installed in all the classrooms and we were all slowly adjusting to them, they were easier to erase though. 

When she glanced up, I saw one of her eyes partially. From this distance they looked wide and dark. She quickly looked back down when she saw me looking at her. Only then did I realise that I probably was a little intimidating. I was looking at her curiously, a small smile of interest on my face. I would be a little startled as well if I were her. 

_"I wonder why she's so quiet..."_

The thought crossed my mind and left as soon as it came. Why would I bother thinking that, she probably has good enough reasons to want to be left alone, maybe she's just shy. I shook my head and focused my thoughts back to my work, after all, the teacher was picking out people to read the play. It wasn't my business what she did and why anyway.

The rest of the lesson went by with the slowness that would've killed me if it weren't for me hearing everyone else recite Hamlet. Soon the bell rang and we all left for lunch after our double English. I managed to find Jake and Mark just fine, but sadly I lost Megan in the wave of people as they left their classes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I made sure to be one of the first people to leave English and blend into the crowd of people following, which wasn't difficult. I slid to my locker and hurriedly got my books.

I saw him looking at me, Dante, I knew what he was thinking. I was quiet but I could see social cues when they occurred. How he looked at me told me clearly what he was thinking without me even having to even be told.

_"I want to talk to her, she's so weird, I bet she sounds weirder."_

I clutched my books closer to my chest before neatly putting them away. I stared into my locker for a little while longer. Sometimes, some people liked to decorate their lockers, putting up cute pictures of them and their friends, or bands or shows they liked after they had bought some small merchandise. Mine was almost bare, save a few things I hung around discretely. I had a few pictures hung up that my friend, Lucy, had drawn and given to me before she left last year. I put my hand to one that was a characterisation of me and her together, she was holding her hand out like she was taking a picture of us while I shyly smiled at the camera, contrasting her wide smile. It was a cute and contemporary drawing, and I wanted to keep it somewhere it wouldn't get damaged. The other pictures were small pieces of paper with landscapes I knew she loved in this town. At the back, behind a jacket I had hung up in my locker in case I needed it, was a list I had printed from the computer desktops in the library; it was describing words. I was bored during study last year, and had asked to go to the library so I could use the computers there. I memorised it completely at the end of the last term we had. 

I shut my locker then went to the cafeteria to get some food, and to stand there for a few minutes before leaving. I opened the door and a flood of noise washed over me, people had already sat down and began eating by the time I got there. I lined up and waited until I got given some pre-cooked chicken bits, cold peas, a fruit cup and mashed potato, I didn't want the muffin. I stood off to the side for a while, analysing the situation before my eyes. At first glance, I couldn't see any empty tables, they were all taken and everyone wasn't even here yet. Then off in the corner, next to the door leading to the football field, was an empty table. I managed to dodge people and make my way over, sitting on the chair closest to the door. When I surveyed the rest of the cafeteria, I saw a few more empty tables that were beginning to get filled as more people came in and sat down. I happily watched people go about their lives from my vantage point, I loved sitting in areas where I was able to see a lot of people. It allowed me to survey them and take notes of their behaviors.

A few minutes passed and I had eaten a few chicken bits when I saw someone looking at me. I made eye contact by accident but couldn't help and watch. It was Dante, holding a cafeteria tray, he was looking at me, Jake was next to him with a brown bag in his hands and looking around for a place, annoyance in his sight. Brodie came up soon next to him, a pear in his mouth, followed by Mark, who was eating his muffin and looking around as well. Someone talked to Dante, but I couldn't see them until Dante turned on his side and responded. 

There was a boy behind him, he looked two years younger then us, in year nine. He had very stunning bright ginger hair that came down in tight curls around his dazzling bottle green eyes. Freckles splattered across his rosy pale face, going from one cheek to another, thickly coating and thinning out towards his forehead and chin. He was smiling widely, looking around in curiosity. He was shorter then all of them, just taller then half of Jake. He was a normal looking fourteen year old, he was growing into his body and had a few pimples here and there that were mixed in with the mass of freckles on his round face. He was cute, like the type of boy that adults would adore and old ladies would pinch the cheeks of, his wide eyes hid some playfulness and cheekiness was ever-present in his smile. I didn't notice the boy standing behind Dante until he looked around and nodded towards the table I was sitting at, seeming to say 'what about that one?'

At least, I guessed it was a little boy, it was difficult to tell. He- I presume- had a bob of thick, light blonde hair, lighter then Dante's ever was, it would've been white if it weren't for the streaks of yellow that bounced off in the sunlight. His long bangs framed his light, creamy-beige face looked very gentle for a boy. He had a cross between a square and heart face shape that seemed delicate, his jawline not as pronounced. His cheeks were smooth, as delicate as the rest of him. He had a thin body, his shoulders were small and rounded and his chest wasn't large like Brodie's or Jake's, but rather thin, like a doll's would be. He seemed to have a small waist and hips. He wasn't tall either, shorter then the other boy by about half an inch. He wasn't cute like the other boy, but rather beautiful. He had a while before he would grow into his features, but I could already tell he would still look graceful and feminine, especially if he kept growing his hair.

Brodie rubbed the blonde boy's hair and didn't receive a friendly response as the boy rolled his eyes. Brodie shook his head then Dante responded just as Jake shrugged past him and began walking towards me, the ginger haired boy happily striding after him. It took me a moment to realise what they were actually doing, they were planning to sit with me. I began to feel a panic surge within me, I tried to hold it back as I quickly counted the seats next to me.

 _'One, two, three... There's five free seats, not enough for them.'_ I almost breathed a sigh of relief until I noticed something else,  _'A free chair on the other table, one of them can sit at the head of the table.'_

Panic began to emerge again and I looked around, my eyes wide until I remembered where I was sitting. Before the first person could sit down- which was Mark because he overtook them all- I grabbed my tray and quickly stood up, making a direct way for the door. I heard a chair scrape along the ground behind me but I didn't glance back. I leaned against the door and shrugged it open, which was harder then I thought, just to hear someone say my name followed by a grunt as I walked out. I kept my eyes trained on my food the entire time I walked along the surprisingly soft grass.

I knew where I was going without having to even look. It was my usual routine. Attempt to sit in the cafeteria and keep a watchful gaze on people without being disrupted and either have someone try and sit on the opposite end on the table from me. If not that, then have Tabitha sit a table away with Brock, James and Nikita only to hear them talking about something that I lacked or was without directly mentioning me. So I generally just sat next to the bleachers and watched the footballers or people on track practice for whatever. It was interesting though, and soon I had their training regime down to a T.

I watched a boy in a younger grade being taught how to kick in the goalposts by someone in Year 12. He kept trying yet it always swerved out or hit a post. By about the fifteenth time he tried, he managed to just get it in. I silently cheered for him as I emptied the fruit cup, the boy seemed so happy about it that it was infectious. My flip phone was on the ground beside me and my journal was sprawled on my lap as I wrote down my typical logs as I had been watching him: What had happened during the day and how the behaviours of certain people had changed or stayed the same. To some this would be very creepy, having someone write about their movements, but to me it made me keep sane between school and my father at home.

The bell rang and I slowly gathered my things and left, dropping the tray with the lunch ladies. I unlocked it once again and checked my timetable. It was Year 11 and 12 History, thankfully, but after it and before lunch was Study. I braced myself for it throughout History even though I do like this subject, but I knew what waited for me in the next lesson. As the bell rang and the teacher gave us what to do I dreaded going to the next class. I got up and left promptly, not wanting to be the last or first one through the door. 

When I got close I stopped and leaned against a locker, trying to blend into the background as much as I could. I watched a few people in my year enter, in the mix I could see Dante walk in and talk to a few people, after ten people walked in I knew it would be safe to go. I went in and stared at the floor, silently making my way to a round table furthest away from the teacher, propping up a book and ducking behind it, for now I watched people enter the room one by one and caught sight of Jake amongst the slow dribble of people. He followed behind James, looking at him scornfully as James surveyed the crowd then caught my eye. A corner of his mouth subtly turned upwards, creeping up his face slowly until I looked down at my book. Soon the teacher began to tell everyone to be quiet and start studying. 

Paying no attention to my surroundings, I began to start my homework for History. After a good ten or so minutes I glanced at the teacher and saw him reading a book about Physics or the like, I knew this was my chance so I slid my flip phone out of my pocket. My aunt had given me it no more then two months ago and I was still adjusting. It was second hand but looked new and I had emailed Lucy that Monday, giving her my number knowing that her parents had bought her one earlier that year. I saw that there was a new message from her on the monitor and promptly began to read it.

**"Hey, sounds like lunch was very healthy haha. Tell me when he finally kicks it in the goal! ~Lucy"**

We had been messaging during lunch, I told her about what was happening with the boy who was training but not about that morning. Part of me didn't want to tell her, because I knew she would worry about me but she was also my best friend who I told everything to. I took a deep breath in then began to reply.

**"He ended up kicking it in on the tenth attempt. I didn't tell you about this morning did I? ~Megan Smith"**

I sent it then closed my phone as silently as possible, hiding it between my legs and continuing to write down the answers to my homework. After a short minute there was a knock at the door. We all looked up and saw the teacher looking out the door before telling us to keep studying. Of course the minute he left the whispers in the room became louder and soon people were sitting on desks and going everywhere. I prayed silently for no one to bother me but my prayers were cut short as a hand came over my book, pulling it down on the table.

"Hey there Meggy, studying history are we?"

I was partially surprised that he managed to read my book that fast, despite my better knowledge that he was good at English. It was a shame that he had no common sense. I didn't respond which wasn't out of the normal so I just slipped the book out from his grasp and began to take notes again. After a short minute he grunted then leaned in closer so I couldn't avoid seeing him unless I looked at my lap. He stared at me for what seemed like an hour before sitting back in his seat that he had grabbed.

"Looks like the chick isn't going to say anything, what a shocker." When he elicited no response or reaction from me he continued his speech, "You just think you're  _so_ much better then us don't you? Staying in your silent bubble all this time, not saying anything unless the teacher calls on you, which rarely happens, then it's a soft mumble and she accepts it. What makes you think you have the privilege of not talking to us?"

When he said the last part he swept his arm out, covering everyone and drawing my eyes to the people who were slowly beginning to look at us. Some people were looking at us in confusion, and I felt an intense stare coming from one side of the room, before James continued his rant I caught sight of the holder. Jake and Dante were looking at us, Dante seeming placidly curious, butJake was staring at James intensely, possibly still aggravated by the confrontation this morning.

"You'll look at us yet stay as silent as a mouse." I quickly hid my face, looking at my lap and at my phone when he said this, hoping that Lucy wouldn't reply anytime soon, "I would call you a bitch, but dogs bark too much. I have no idea why Brock bothers to give you any attention, it's not like you give him anything in return." I glanced up through my hair as he said this and saw his eyes scanning my body, I knew I wasn't naked but he made me feel like I was, he leaned in closer, his teeth closed as he slyly stated, "Not like you would be able to give anything anyway."

Instinctively I put my arms around myself and immediately hated myself for it. For once I gave him exactly what he wanted, a response. He grinned then a low chuckle came from him as he looked at me. He didn't need to say anything, his eyes said it all.

_'What're you covering?'_

It took the scraping of a chair and someone saying something for me to remember that there were other people in this room. We both looked towards the noise and saw Jake standing up now, his chair near the wall and Dante looking up at in warning, a hand out to his to stop him. Jake didn't look impressed. Far from it actually. He was staring fire into James, his dark wood eyes now slowly catching flame. Smoke seemed to stream out from his flaring nostrils. I was glad this look wasn't at me, but James seemed unfazed about it, his arrogant air still floating about him.

I glanced around at other people, they were either unimpressed by what James had did or looking at Jake and whispering. I meekly looked back at Jake and Dante, wondering what would happen during the stare off between Jake and James.

James was the first to break the silence, "Oh what is it Jake?"

"What did you just say to her?" 

His voice was sharp and almost made me flinch back, even if it wasn't against me. James' expression betrayed him for a minute and he flinched slightly, although his pride came back swiftly. Dante seemed to notice it the most though and tensed his hand, his eyes narrowing.

"Jake... Be careful..." He talked slowly and deliberately, as if trying to control a wild beast.

"Yeah, the hot air in your head might come out if you don't, then what will you be left with?"

Jake's eyes narrowed and he took deep breaths, "At least I don't go harassing defenceless girls to compensate."

James went quiet, staring intensely at Jake despite obviously thinking out his next words. Everyone knew not to aggravate Jake too much, especially when he was already angry. Even if I didn't know his name before, I knew this knowledge well. I heard too many people whispering about him at times, saying who accidentally said the wrong thing and caused a screaming match with Jake, or I had seen it first hand while walking through the hallways. 

"Are you in good with this crowd Meggy?" James turned the unwanted attention back to me, "I didn't think you were the silent angel you appeared to be." 

I slowly pressed my back against the chair, hoping I could blend into it and avoid the looks I was getting. During my silent wishing I felt something vibrate between my legs and tensed up immediately. I could tell James had heard it because he now had an eyebrow raised.

"Were you hiding your phone, you really aren't an angel afterall." He looked down and confirmed his suspicions upon seeing it, "Wow. The skinny mouse  _does_ hide things. I bet your boytoys help distract the teachers from it." 

A grunt came from Jake and James cast a sidelong glance at him, "Stop thinking that we do anything with her. 'Cause your friggin' wrong."

James put a hand under his chin and slyly smiled at Jake, "Oh I don't think that Brodie does anything. You on the other hand, or Mark, or Dante. Well I'm sure you have your ways to make someone as stupid and spineless as Meggy here to do whatever you want her to. I have no idea why you would want to anyway."

"You're a bloody dumbass you know that. Just because she has no backbone to say anything for herself for a change." At this he shot a look at me, I couldn't tell exactly if it was condescending or not, but regardless it made me feel smaller then I already did, "Doesn't mean that we play hookie with her at all."

"Jake, sit down now before you get us all into trouble. If you want to start a brawl do it in your own time but not when the teacher is about to walk in again."

Dante hadn't seemed fazed by the comment from James at all. He was still looking up at Jake in a warning and cautious way, not wanting to let his hand go out of fear of what he might do. Jake stayed standing until the teacher opened the door and walked in and got everyone back to working. How he didn't hear anything was beyond me, or maybe he did and simply ignored it. 

James looked at me for a long moment before standing and walking back to the group he was sitting with. I took the opportunity to put my book back up and reply to Lucy's message if I could. 

**"No what happened this morning?? Don't tell me Brock and his gang were bothering you again. I keep telling you to ignore them and they'll stop! ~Lucy"**

I sighed and rolled my eyes,  _"How does she think I respond? By encouraging them, saying to go on and humiliate me?"_

**"I do ignore them Lulu, besides they won't stop... But that's not what I wanted to tell you about because they actually did stop today and I did nothing. ~Megan Smith"**

I paused and reread my reply. That wasn't at all what I meant to send, I quickly wrote another response and regretted not checking the spelling before sending it.

**"Wait not what I meant, I did do sometging I managed to escape what I meant was tha I did nothing to make them stop i wasn't me it was two other boyr instead! ~Megan Smith"**

I waited until the bell rang and still hadn't received a message. She was probably doing some work or had gotten caught on her phone. I got up and walked out with everyone else, hoping to avoid any confrontation with any of the boys from back there, including Dante. I was successful in reaching my locker and opening it to put my books away just as I heard someone stop behind me.

"Megan, isn't it?"


	3. Chapter 3

I froze at the voice behind me, my body refusing to turn around. I knew it wasn’t any of the girls because this was a distinct male voice. It couldn’t have been Brock or James because they wouldn’t ask my name. I stayed staring into my locker until the person spoke again.

“Why are you still facing the locker? That’s rude you know.”

His voice was firm yet gentle, like a father’s would be when he’s talking to a child that is doing the wrong thing by accident. I crossed Dante off the list, from what I could tell he had a graceful and sweet voice. I didn’t move and heard a sigh behind me.

“Well, if you refuse to turn around then I have no choice but to just keep talking…” He paused, as if waiting to see if I would give up before clearing his throat, his voice changed tone this time, going low so only I could hear it, “You’ve sparked the interest of some of the boys. I can’t say which ones for certain, I know that Dante _is_ intrigued with you though… I have no idea why, probably because you were looking at us this morning. Brodie and Jake both told me about the incident this morning. Well, more Jake then Brodie, but you have sparked my curiosity as well. At least, you did when you offended all of us by hurrying away last lunch. You do realise that we won’t do you any harm, we just want to help you.”

With that he walked away from me, allowing me to continue on my way as well as feeling mildly creeped out. I pieced it together by the way he was talking who he was. It must have been the Korean man with Dante this morning. There was no other way he would know that I was looking at them. He also said the others’ names, unless he was trying to trick me- which I doubt- it had to have been the Korean man.

The rest of the day was uneventful compared to the action of the morning and study. At lunch I immediately went outside without even looking to see if there were any seats left, I told Lucy all about this morning and what happened while I watched some kids play sports. It was peaceful and I enjoyed writing in my journal while listening to people calling out to each other and the birds happily talking. Part of me longed for Lucy to be here, not only because she was my closest friend, but also because she was the one who first had the idea to sit outside next to the bleachers. It was true that she did it because she had a crush on a boy who ran track, but I didn't mind; usually we would just sit and talk about nothing in particular. 

My thoughts followed me throughout the rest of the day, along with what the man told me at my locker. Despite the threat made by Nikita, no other conflicts or confrontations happened for the rest of the day. The worst that happened was her casting me deathly looks, but that was enough to make me shrink back and avoid looking up. As the bell went I quickly rushed out of Algebra and went to my locker, Algebra was the last lesson of the day. As soon as I reached my locker I slowly put things in my bag, not wanting it to look like I was in a rush to get home. I was in a rush, of course, but not to get home. I put some books in my bag even though I knew I wasn’t going to end up doing any homework, it was nice to make the teachers believe I had the time to do any work. I threw my bag over my shoulder and started to press myself through the crowd of rushing teenagers so I could at least exit the school. Afternoons were usually placid with Brock too busy organising get-togethers after school to bother me. I looked down at my feet as I carefully walked out of the school, keeping my head low- even though I knew there was no threat I couldn’t help but keep my guard up.

I glanced up to see if there was anyone blocking the gate when I saw a pick-up truck parked outside the gates. It would’ve been rather normal to see if it wasn’t for the rather irritated woman inside it.

I couldn’t see her clearly, but I could tell she had long hair and a darker skin tone. She was pretty, and growing impatient. She looked around then smiled softly when she spotted something. I thought she was looking at me for a moment before I the sound of sneakers thudding on the ground sounded behind me. I quickly ducked out the way as a boy ran past me to the truck. It was the curly-haired boy from lunch, with the blonde boy following close behind him.

“Ash! Guess what I did today!” Laughter laced the curly-haired boy’s young, bouncy voice.

Soon Brodie followed him, jumping over the steps and began to stroll up to the car. I looked down and kept walking as three more people made an appearance after him. I thought it rude to look as they greeted ‘Ash’. I made my way out of the gates when I heard someone call out to me.

“Megan!”

I froze and looked at the voice. It was the curly-haired boy again, waving from the tray of the pick-up at me. I had no idea how he learnt my name seeing as I didn’t even know his or who he was. When I didn’t respond his hand went down and he frowned. Brodie looked from the boy to me and sighed.

“Where are you going? Do you want a ride? I mean, it won’t do us any trouble.”

“Brodie, it’s rather intimidating to have random _boys_ asking if you want to get in a car with them, even though Ash is here.”

I looked at the boy from Year 12, his head tilted slightly to make it look like he was glancing at me after saying this, even if he was on the driver’s side of the Pick-up next to ‘Ash’. As I looked at him, the words he said at the locker rang in my head.

_‘…You offended all of us by hurrying away last lunch. You do realise that we won’t do you any harm, we just want to help you…’_

I scanned them all, Brodie shrugged then pulled himself into the tray of the pick-up, the curly-haired boy sat down against the window and Jake was throwing his bag with them. The Korean boy was talking to Ash and my eyes wandered to Dante. He was standing by himself in front of the car, looking at the hood of the pick-up and tapping it. Only when Jake came up beside him did he look up. Jake talked close to him then looked at me, making sure he made eye contact. Dante followed his gaze before he looked back at Jake and shook his head, causing Jake to throw his hands up and make a loud exasperated sigh. Jake wandered away from Dante a few feet then suddenly he looked back at me, silently, as if pondering me. It made me feel nervous yet drawn to him at the same time. I shook my head then turned around on my heel and walked away as quickly and silently as I could.

When I was safely away from the school and couldn’t see the pick-up anywhere near me I slowed down to my normal pace. My breath was heavier than usual but I expected that, I had briskly walked down about a block and a half from the school and I wasn’t the most fit person ever. I kicked a _pebble_ down the gutter and thought about the encounter. It was rude and I knew it, but I couldn’t help it.

‘ _I shouldn’t have run off like that… Now they probably think I’m a rude person.’_

I wasn’t scared of them; I knew that as clearly as I knew where the sky was. If I only knew what caused me to run away from them each time they tried to approach me or talk to me then I would have some comfort. I might’ve been able to change that. I tried to rack my brain for every possible reason I would have to run away from them each time, but I found nothing. I thought back to Jake and how he looked at me. His gaze was soft yet hard, I saw him from a distance so it wasn’t clear what he was thinking or his facial expression but I could guess. I thought for a while about what he was thinking and came to a conclusion.

No, I couldn’t read him. He was such a difficult person to read unlike Dante.

My thoughts drifted and before I knew it I was thinking about both of them and how they acted. Dante was calm, cool, a little predictable but that wasn’t a bad thing. He avoided conflict and was a gentleman to everyone, charming people and making them feel special, making sure everyone belonged. Jake on the other hand was an animal in a cage most of the time. He was waiting for the moment he could pounce on the first person to cross him. He was selfish and unruly, unpredictable, easy to anger. He didn’t care about anyone or their feelings, he was split down the middle, he either liked you or he didn’t. If he didn’t like you, you weren’t acknowledged by him. My mouth tightened as I thought of what he had said to James about me.

_‘… Just because she has no backbone to say anything for herself for a change.’_

I gripped the strap of my bag tightly and looked at the sky, the sun was hidden behind clouds, gently melting the snow everywhere. I looked up and saw that I had reached my destination and for once, I was happy to see it. I walked through the automatic doors and went up to the receptionist desk. No one was there. I held back from sighing and went to sit down when I heard the door open behind me, I turned around and saw a lady in white walk up to the desk. I went up to her and she gave me a familiar and trained smile.

“Hello again, you know what to do.”

She looked at me in curiosity as I wrote my name in the book. Looking at the other names in the book, there was some variation but one name reappeared quite often.

**‘Megan Smith’**  
‘Megan Smith’  
‘James Newlands’  
‘Megan Smith’  
‘Louis Night’

I looked at the woman, handing her pen back then turning and walking down the hall just to hear her mutter something under her breath, possibly about me and how I’m a typical millennial or something. She isn’t good at judging where someone can’t hear her anymore.

I walked down the hall, trying not to scrunch up my nose at the smell of disinfectant and other liquids. It was freezing, they had the air-con up even though the snow was still sleeping on the streets. I went to an elevator and waited for it to arrive when I heard someone screaming down the hall. I looked towards the scream and saw two people walk out of a room, one looking at the ceiling and the other with her head in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking as if she had been crying or laughing, I couldn’t tell which, most likely crying though. I heard the ‘Bing’ of the elevator and waited for two people to exit before going in and pressing the button for floor six.

When the doors closed I was glad for the silence and the somewhat nullified smell of toxins, although it was still cold. I leaned against the wall until the elevator had stopped. I got out and was greeted by a paper white wall in front of me that was only broken up by people walking up and down the wide hallway. I went right then followed the hallway, ignoring the people talking either side of me, the babies crying and a few people laughing until I got near the end of the hallway. I stopped then leant against a wall next to a doorway, closing my eyes and leaning my head back.

I had to ready myself every time, I knew what was to come yet I never was able to prepare myself beforehand. I tapped my bag and felt the small book under the fabric, the corner of my mouth tilting upwards. I had bought this book yesterday afternoon and had kept it safe the entire time. I pushed myself off of the wall and nodded, opening my eyes to the blinding light reflecting off the walls in the hall. I walked through the doorway to be greeted by a small room; white curtains hung up on the windows that were all along the wall furthest away. There was a TV on one bland, colourless wall and not much else between that and the other wall, except for a bed. I bit back a shudder.

_‘Why are hospitals so cold?’_

I walked further into the room and smiled softly at the sight of a woman on the bed, looking out of the windows. Her bald head had a bandanna wrapped around it and a loose hospital robe hung from her shoulders. When she heard footsteps approaching she turned her head to look at me, a weak smile gracing her features as she recognised who it was standing before her.

“Megan, come over here honey.”

I nodded and stepped towards her in compliance, “Hey mum.”

She gestured for me to sit next to her on my usual spot, “You’re a little late today, aren’t you?”

She was joking and I knew it. It wouldn’t have made sense to most people, but to us I did. When I first started to come and visit her I always apologised for being late even when I really wasn’t, and it naturally became an inside joke.

“I brought you a present.” I quickly reached into my book bag and rummaged for the soft cover.

I pulled out a small book titled ‘ _Little Women’_ , it was thick but not long and the pages turning a soft yellow with much use. I had bought it at a second-hand shop after saving my wages for a while. My mother and I had watched the movie when it first came out in a cinema close to our town. I was only six so I couldn’t remember it clearly, but my mother had adored it.

I held it out to her and she let out a soft sigh, her smile becoming tender.

“You don’t have to bring me so many gifts Megan. Seeing you visit me is gift enough.”

She took the book out of my hands kindly regardless. I shrugged and dropped my hands, looking down, “I thought it might be too boring here. I know how much you love this story so…”

I felt a hand cup my cheek and turned my head to face her. My mother’s hand was so thin and delicate, easy to break at any minute with any amount of force. Yet despite her outwardly appearance, she was still the strong-willed woman I looked up to when I was young. All you had to do was look into her eyes and all the weakness faded from her features, being replaced by a loving and protective mother.

“Thank you, honey, I know this must’ve cost a bit. Besides, I’m not too bored here, it’s always busy and that leads to some interesting and amusing moments to watch.”

I giggled a little then glanced at the doorway as my mother dropped her hand, “I can imagine. You must hear a lot of gossip from the nurses as well.”

She wiggled a finger at me, “Not only the nurses, sometimes when the doctors come in to see how I’m doing they begin to gossip to one another about other patients, or home life. People must think it’s a safe haven in here for gossip.”

I nodded then sighed and glanced out the window, the events that happened during the day still plaguing my mind. My mum must have noticed because she put a hand over my own.

“What’s on your mind Megan?”

I glanced at her and thought about lying to her and saying nothing was wrong. But I knew my mother better than that, she wouldn’t believe me at all.

“A lot happened today at school, that’s all.”

She cocked her head slightly and gave me a curious yet concerned look, “It wasn’t James again, was it?”

When I came to visit once I accidentally mentioned Brock and James, which led to her forcing information out of me. She never did really blame Brock and I have no idea why, she seemed to blame James more out of the two. I shook my head then paused.

“Well, it’s not all just because of Brock and his group.”

Her eyes pressed me to go on, so I did. I told her about everything that happened when I walked through the school gates, leaving out the insults and taunting I received. When I began to talk about the two boys, Jake and Brodie, she asked me for more details and I gave her as much as I could, doing the same every time I brought up someone from their group. When I told her what Mark had said she fell quiet and looked out the window thoughtfully. By the end of it my mother was nodding silently, thinking to herself. It was silent for a minute or two before she randomly proclaim her evaluation.

“I think a few boys, have an eye on you, Megan.”

I almost choked on air when she said that, “What?”

“I think, a few boys may like you, is what I meant.” Despite her soft and sick voice she still managed to somehow emphasise her idea in a way that amazed me.

“Mum, I don’t think what I told you links to that in any way.”

“You can’t see it yet. But soon you will. Then I’ll be able to say that I told you so.”

I shook my head but couldn’t help but smile. My mother was the only person I could talk and act freely with not having to hide my emotions too extremely.

“Mum, I don’t think that creepily standing behind me and talking low so only I could hear him is a form of serenading a person. Or saying that a person has no backbone is a term of endearment.”

“Of course you don’t honey, because it’s not. But you have to remember that teenage boys all work differently. Some are charming and charismatic like that Dante boy who was looking at you a bit, others aren’t as bold and like to watch from afar. The rest, would rather insult someone to look cool instead of having the guts to be nice.”

 I rolled my eyes when she said the last part and groaned, “If insulting and harassment means someone likes you, then I think people need to sort out something.”

She giggled then nodded, “Unfortunately, that’s the way some boys think. They think acting cool and uncaring will lead to someone being drawn to them, then wonder why no one is drawn to them.”

“At least the charming ones make it easier.”

“Not all the time.” She paused and took a deep breath in, it sent a pang of guilt through me as she laid down. She was getting weaker the sicker she was and talking a lot led to her being tired, I was glad that I talked so much and she wasn’t too worn out, “Sometimes they’re charming, for the sake of being charming. They lead people on and hide that they don’t actually care for you… Because they’re trying to hide something about themselves.”

“Where do you know all this from mum?”

She shrugged and turned her head to face the windows, “Being in hospital all the time helps you to think about a lot. I must just be getting wiser by staring out of a window.”

She looked at me and laughed a little, I smiled in return then stood up, “You must be tired, get some rest, I’ll come and see you tomorrow again.”

“You must. I have to stay updated on these boys.”

We said our goodbyes and before I knew it I was walking to my house again, this time thinking about what my mother had told me.

_‘One thing I know is that they do_ not _like me. They barely know me.’_

 *************************************************************************

I was lying on the flat roof, my hands under my head as I watched the colours in the sky change to an orange red. Usually I would be inside now, listening to the radio or annoying one of the guys, but I couldn’t bring my thoughts to do that now. One by one my thoughts began to bleed back into one no matter how much I tried to stop them. All of them went back to today during the Study lesson.

_‘Was I too out of line?’_

I closed my eyes against the strong afternoon winter light. A chilling breeze found its way towards me and I shuddered despite my hoodie and tracksuit pants. Maybe I should’ve worn shoes as well. I let my thoughts wander around the events of the afternoon. It ate away at me, maybe if I hadn’t of said what I did she would’ve agreed to let us take her wherever she was going.

_‘It was my one opportunity to prove it to the guys, and I had ruined it.’_

I growled in frustration then put my hands to my head, messing my hair up. While I was doing this I hadn’t noticed the sound of someone walking up the fire escape.

“One minute you love your hair, the next you’re pulling it out. You’re a weird lad Jake.”

I looked to where the twangy voice had come from and saw Brodie looking at me from the top step of the fire escape. His usual crooked smile was planted on his sun-tanned skin. I scowled at his amused expression then looked up at the stars again.

“What do you want Brodie?”

I didn’t look as Brodie moved to sit next to me, my eyes being lost in the infinite space. Brodie sat down with a ‘ _huff’_ , looking out at the tops of houses.

“Ash wanted me to get ya’. Been wondering where you went.”

“Where else would I go, she should know better.”

“You know she’s just worryin’ about you, she does that with all of us. You did

I yawned and focussed on a plane that was slowly making its way across and wondered if anyone had really flown the entire way, making the voyage across the endless scope of stars. I knew it was impossible, but a pressing voice always overrode it, saying it was possible.

“What’s up with you anyway?”

I knew I had been silent for a few seconds, but Brodie made it sound as if it had been an hour. I should’ve responded, I knew that Brodie didn’t like silence that went on longer then a second. I had no idea why though. I made note of his hands, opening and closing at his sides, he couldn’t still for long either.

“Do you ever say something and afterwards wonder if it was the wrong thing to say and hate yourself for it?”

While I asked him this, my eyes wandered over to his face. He now had a hard set to it, his eyebrows furrowed, he was obviously thinking about his answer. It wasn’t too long before he began to talk.

“No, not in the way you put it… I do wonder if I was out of line, and yeah I guess I dislike myself for saying it.”

We both heard the clanging of footsteps going up the metal steps, I sat up this time and saw Dante appear from the steps.

“For saying what?”

“What is this a gathering of idiots?”

Dante rose an eyebrow at my comment but ignored it in any other way, sitting in front of us both.

“Jake asked me a question is all.”

Dante nodded, “This is about Study Hall isn’t it Jake.” It was more of a conclusion then a question. Dante’s pale blue eyes scanned me over then he took a deep breath in, “I wouldn’t regret what you said, Jake. You didn’t say anything wrong.”

“Of course you would think that. You don’t have anything to prove.”

“You really think something’s wrong with her, don’t you Jake?”

“Nobody who is fine wears long sleeve shirts and pants in summer and refuses to attend any swimming lessons or camps or trips.”

“You notice a lot about her, don’t you?” Dante gave me a curious and amused peer and I furrowed my eyebrows.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed either. Besides even if there was a logical explanation, no one stays that quiet when getting harassed.”

“Maybe she knows that not reacting will stop them.”

“It didn’t stop James now did it?”

Brodie looked at the both of us in curiosity then spoke before Dante could reply.

“What’s _this_ about? Sounds more interesting than our conversation.”

I yawned deeply then looked at Dante in annoyance, he looked at my expression as if he were amused then took it upon himself to answer Brodie’s question.

“In Study Hall today, Jake got a little angry at James. You know, one of the guys that pays attention to Megan a little.”

“The creep that put up that photo of Chase.”

Dante bit his nail nervously at that response but went on, “Yeah, that one. Well he was… harassing Megan, in a way-”

“He was pushing her into a corner he was that close to her! Don’t sugar coat it because you’re all buddy-buddy with the fuc-”

“ _Anyway,_ so Jake got angry at him for making Megan so uncomfortable. So James and Jake started to get into an argument, and I can’t remember exactly what James said to Jake-”

“He said that we do stuff to Megan.” I was looking up at Dante now through my fringe, irritation started to boil within me at how much of a ‘peace-maker’ Dante was that he forgot large details, “You were included in that Dante. He didn’t say that you did Brodie.”

“The prick. Thinking any of you do anything like that to Megan. She was the girl that ran off at lunch and the one we offered a lift to, ain’t she?”

Dante nodded in response, “Go on Jake, you seem to want to tell the story so badly, go for it.”

He showed me one of his charming smiles and I scowled in response, “So when he accused us of doing those things to her, Megan didn’t say anything. Didn’t defend herself or even _let on_ that he was wrong. It pissed me off, how calm she could be at this. So to defend our group and her own ass, I told him. ‘You're a bloody dumbass you know that. Just because she has no backbone to say anything for herself for a change.’. I even gave her a look to match it, I was trying to get her to say something to stop him, but all she did was shrink back. It made me feel as if a load of shit got dumped on me.”

Brodie straightened up, I could tell he didn’t like what I said. As rough and tough as Brodie is, no matter how easy it was for him to take down someone two years older than him and no matter what grade he got there as one thing he stayed true to. He would never disrespect a woman no matter how old, whoever did he was sure to put back into line. Even going to the lengths of getting a suspension when he got into a serious fist fight with a boy in his grade. Apparently, the boy said that one of the girls in my grade was easy and called her a ‘slut’ who would do anyone- that’s what I heard.

“That was a little out of line Jake…”

“I know Brodie, why do you _think_ I asked you that?”

“Not really.”

Brodie looked at Dante in shock, I did as well. Dante usually made sure that every person felt special in his eyes at least, especially women, not that he had a preference. A playboy at heart, the girls all fainted whenever he passed practically. All they could see was him as a prince on a white horse, none of them noticed that he flirted with any girl who talked to him.

“The prince allows such insult to a woman?” I fake gasped, putting a hand to my chest in surprise.

Dante shot me a glare, “I’m not a prince. If ladies wish to see me like that then I have no argument. What I meant was that you weren’t lying when you said that, that’s why Megan shrank back, because she knew you were right.”

“It was still out of line though.”

Dante ran his fingers through his hair, “I didn’t say it wasn’t, Brodie, I just said it wasn’t _exactly_ out of line, because Jake wasn’t lying.  Also, Megan didn’t take offence to it, she was more… She knew it all along, it was just different to hear it from someone else. If I were to say any of your flaws to you in a direct way without filter, it would surprise you as well.”

Brodie was speechless at this, he understood it I could tell, but he opened and closed his fist, obviously wanting to say something but he couldn’t. Dante didn’t seem to want to say anything either, content with the impact he made. A minute went passed for what felt like an eternity, I got sick of it so I started to get up.

“Come on, let’s go before Ashlin yells at us all.” I yawned then began to walk to the stairs, “No normal guy has conversations like this.”

“You might not Jake, but I’m sure many do.”

“None of my mates at school talk to each other like that Dante.”

“No, I’m sure you have more important things to talk about, like track or something.”


	4. Chapter 4

By the time I reached home, the sun was already setting. Our home wasn’t big, it was a two-story old wooden house. It wasn’t too much to look at, but it was enough. I took my keys out and went to unlock the door when I noticed that the door was already unlocked.

_‘He must’ve come straight home…’_

I opened the door and put my bag down on the sofa, looking towards the kitchen door that was slightly ajar. I could hear something moving and knew that he must’ve been already rummaging through the fridge.

“Hey, Megan. That you? Come here will you.” A gruff demand floated out of the kitchen.

I walk to the door and gently open it, looking inside, “Yes father?”

My father stood up, keeping his gaze towards the open fridge, as if hoping something would appear while he rubbed his stubble. My mother had shown me a picture of their wedding when I was a child. She had looked beautiful, with a long white dress floating off her small curves and a veil secured in her braided and coiled light brunette hair. She was smiling softly yet proudly, her slightly tanned skin contrasting her white dress. My father looked completely opposite then he does currently. He was wearing a neat, dark suit. He was a head taller than my mother and slightly muscular. He was cleanly shaved and smiling proudly. He was more rounded now from both age and letting himself go after my mother had gone to hospital, although he still held onto some of his muscle.

“How come we don’t have any food?” He moved his gaze from the fridge to me when he asked this.

“We do…” I looked at the fridge’s contents.

There was a plate of ham I had cut the day before, a few pieces of fruit and a few vegetables. I knew that there was bread in the fridge to go with the jam and butter on the top shelf. A few cans of food were scattered in the cupboards as well from memory.

“Don’t be a smartass girl.” His sharp retort made me look at the floor, knowing I had said something wrong, “When I say we have no food, we have no food. Got it?”

I didn’t respond, feeling his pressuring glare on me, seeing if I was going to say something he found out of line or not. I must’ve annoyed him because suddenly I felt a hand grip my shoulder tightly. An odour drifted into my nose and I knew he had been drinking, but he didn’t seem drunk.

He moved the hand to the top of my head and moved it so I was looking up at him now, “Did you hear me, or have you gone deaf?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Then why didn’t you answer me.”

I didn’t know how to answer this, so I went with what I thought might work.

“The closest shop that would be open is a while away.”

“And? You sure enough like to walk, going and seeing your mother every afternoon.”

“She’s sick…”

Something within me always stirred whenever my mother was brought up into an argument. It was true, I did go and see my mother every afternoon even on weekends, because I was the only one who really did go and see her. Even her work colleagues and friends slowly reduced their visits to once a month or so, but they do have lives. My father on the other hand.

“Don’t tell me that like I don’t know it. She’s got people there looking after her and feeding her, what about me eh?”

“You go to work… Why didn’t you go to the shops?”

His eyes flared with anger and before I knew the back of a hand collided with my cheek. I staggered but tried my hardest to stand my ground, it was the least amount of strength I could show. My cheek was throbbing violently and I knew he had hit me hard, possibly with his ring as well. He paused before talking and I wondered what was going through his head.

“What did I say about backtalking me? Now you’re going to be a good daughter for once and go get me some food before you say something else that will piss me off.”

He shoved me towards the kitchen door roughly and I almost fell backwards. I grabbed my bag and left swiftly, not saying another word.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I had decided to go for a jog after we ate our early dinner. Ashlin and the boys had expected it, knowing I liked to go for jogs occasionally into town. I was slowing down my jog then noticed I was on the road closest to the not-so-flash part of town, not the place where people like Brock and James would live. I preferred this area, it was similar to where Ashlin had found the house we live in now, except this area had more than one group of people living in it.

I rubbed my hands together then rubbed my arms, feeling the sweat gently trickle down my biceps. I looked down at the ground, watching as my old joggers scuffed the pavement, I had come down this street many times and it was as boring as usual. I decided to continue jogging before my legs cooled down too much. I looked up and was about to start up again when I saw someone crossing the road a few feet ahead of me. She had long dark hair that covered her long-sleeved shirt. Something was nagging at the back of my brain, but I had no idea why, I felt like I knew her, but I didn’t recognise her.

That’s when I saw what was about to happen.

I was looking down at the list I wrote myself of food I had to get for the house, my cheek still throbbing violently. I knew it would leave a mark at the least so I was trying my best to hide my face. I stepped out to the crossing without looking up, rarely was there a car that passed at this time. I breathed out and saw my breath in a white puff. I smiled to myself, things like this reminded me of the small beauties in life.

That’s when I heard someone yell to me, but that was drowned out by the loud engine in my ears. I looked up and saw a car speeding down the street, the driver wasn’t watching, looking at the radio no doubt. A part of me screamed to move, urging me to run out of the way. The other part knew that I wasn’t going to, in a minute the car would screech as I flew into the air, or went under the tires. I was fine with that. All of me was numb, convincing myself that there was nothing to be done.

The only thing I could remember after that was the screeching of breaks and smelling hot rubber, along with feeling the impact of a body grabbing me and slamming me to the ground, feeling the concrete hit my shoulder and a hand cover my head so it didn’t connect with the concrete.

I ran. It was the best I could do. I sprinted the fastest I could go, my lungs tightening and my calves screaming along with my voice. All I could hope to do was at least push her out of the way.

“LOOK OUT!”

The driver seemed to notice me, or the girl, because the breaks screeched as I got closer. It was a strange feeling, time seemed to slow down and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, a loud _thud_.

I managed to reach her in time.

I wasn’t gentle or graceful like Dante probably would’ve managed, or agile and as light as Jake. But I knew that doing a body slam would do the same thing, so I made sure to cover her head as I felt her body crumble underneath mine. The car behind us stopped and I could feel my fist sting and blood slowly trickle down my arm. I opened my eyes and looked at the driver as he got out.

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry I didn’t see, are you guys okay? Do you need to got the hospital?”

I breathed deeply, “She might need to, just in case.”

“No…”

My breath caught in my throat as the soft response left her lips, “Listen, you should go just in-”

My eyes widened as I looked at the side of her pale, small face, her eyes were downturned and her midnight hair was tangled across the pavement. That’s when I realised what that feeling I had before was.

“Megan?”

I refused to look at him. I didn’t know who he was, but I was still ashamed. He had seen me stop in the middle of the road and look at the car, he had pushed me out of the way.

He had saved me.

There was always someone that had to save me. I hated it. Why couldn’t I just be left to look after myself, why couldn’t people just stop taking pity on me and let me save myself if I wanted to. But no, there always had to be someone there to save me.

_‘Worthless and weak, what a combination.’_

I snapped out of my reverie when he spoke, then I immediately knew who he was. His accent and the way he gruffly spoke gave away who he was. It was Brodie, he was the only person it could be, unless there was another Australian in this town.

I looked down as I processed what they had said. Taking me to hospital, there was only one in town and that was where my mother is. I didn’t want to go there, she would find out somehow, then she would want answers. Not only that, but my father would have to pay for it, and I definitely didn’t want that. So I mustered everything I could to take a breath in and talk, despite my nervousness.

“No…”

I felt him shift as he talked, turning to see me. That’s when it all clicked. He saw and recognised me, now I wouldn’t be able to escape their looks.

“Meg, I… You should go, check to see if you’re alright. You might be in shock or something.”

I shook my head and turned my head further away from his look, trying to retain some of my invisibleness. He seemed to have given up, letting out a deep sigh then talking to the driver again.

“She’ll be right, just look where you’re bloody going next time mate. Or else minor scratches and shock’ll be the least of your problems.”

I listened as the driver scurried to his car then kept driving, that’s when Brodie seemed to have come to his senses and realised that he was laying on top of me and quickly got up, sitting back. I moved as well, lifting my torso up with my hands. It’s then when I felt my shoulder stinging and one of my wrists throbbing, no doubt I landed on it awkwardly. I silently thanked my jeans for dulling the graze my thigh would’ve received. I took this opportunity to look quickly at Brodie and found, to my surprise, that he was blushing shyly despite this, trying not to look at me as he rubbed his right hand, the one that was under my head when we landed. It was red and rubbed down, blood running in a slow line down to his elbow.

“Sorry bout, uh, laying on you for that long. But ya know, at least you’re safe.”

I didn’t look away fast enough and his stormy eyes met my own, he seemed thankful for something and gave me an encouraging, lopsided grin. I blinked in surprise and couldn’t seem to look away. It fascinated me that despite what just happened, he still managed to be cheerful in his awkward, boyish way.

“Sorry bout body slamming you as well, but I mean, you weren’t _movin’_ so I kind of had to do ev’rything I could. I’m nowhere near as gentle as Dante would’ve probably been, but then again, I probably am the only one that could’ve reached you in time, ‘cept for Jake and Mark, but they’re tall lads.” He stopped and gave a short, sheepish chuckle, “I’m rambling. Sorry… You should know to look both ways though.”

I opened then shut my mouth, looking down at the ground again before looking down the street where the car had left. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Brodie tense and then sit up straighter. I glanced at him and saw his grin was replaced by a set jaw and hard, storm driven eyes as he stared at me. I was confused for a moment when I realised.

He saw the mark.

I quickly moved to get up and walk away, but Brodie was faster and moved to block me.

“Where’d you get that nasty mark, Meg?”

I looked away, going towards the zebra crossing, but Brodie held out an arm to stop me.

“I’m not gonna manhandle you, Meg. I just want to know _who_ struck you is all.”

_‘Use some of the strength you don’t have and push his hand away.’_

I quickly ducked under his arm and hurriedly crossed the street, trying to make as much distance as possible. I could cross the street when I got closer to the shop, even if there was no crossing there.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I watched her as she walked away, her long, dark hair swaying as she avoided me. I grunted and began to clench and unclench my good fist. Someone hit her and she’s not even going for help, whether she’s scared or too distant to say anything was beyond me. All I knew was one thing.

“Jake was right. Something _is_ wrong.”

After that incident I made sure to hurry when getting things from the shop. My father wasn’t pleased with how long I took- to say the least- but didn’t do anything when he saw how much I got, I even bought a cola for his rum. I headed straight to my room, not bothering to try and make something for dinner, I had to do homework and knew we didn’t have anything possible for dinner; I had settled for a banana I bought though.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

_“Mum! Come here! Come on I want to show you something!"_

_The little girl grabbed her mother’s hand in each of her own small hands. She had long hair in ponytails, though her face was blurred, unrecognisable. She wore a blue summer dress that swayed just above her cream knees._

_Her mother gave her a soft, maternal smile. She was wearing a hat, her short brown hair peaking out from underneath. Her face was a blurry vision as well. She was wearing a loose, beige blouse with a long, flouncy skirt. She was beautiful._

_"Darling, please, slow down." Her mother gave a soft laugh._

_In actual fact, the daughter wished to show her mother a baby animal she had found on the beach that they were visiting. It was a small turtle, and the girl was too excited to slow._

_"Come on mum! I have to show you-"_  
_"Your mother asked for you to slow down!"_

_The small figure froze as a booming voice yelled at her, letting go of her mother’s hand to turn towards the voice that walked closer._

  
_"Why can't you listen to your mother sometimes," She watched as her father put a hand on her mother’s back, "Are you okay Stacie?"_

_Her mother was breathing heavily, but despite her sweat and discomfort, she gave an encouraging smile and nodded._

_"Yes Derik, I'm fine."_

_"That's good, what about the pills or puffer, are they fine?"_

_The girl watched intently as her mother tensed, her smile faltering just minimally, making the father repeat the question in a sterner voice._

_“Are they still fine?"_

_Her mother took a deep breath in, "Considering they're at home, yes. They're fine."_

_The father tensed, his face becoming unreadable as he let her go, "Get in the car, we're going home."_

_Her mother was about to argue back, but the little girl beat her to it, "But dad why? Can't we just stay-"_

_"No! We're going home now get in the car!"_

_She froze and looked at her mother in a sad curiosity, but the woman simply put a hand on her shoulder and smiled softly._

_|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||///////////////////////////////_

I got to school, repeating the same pattern as before. This time I hoped to avoid Brock and James and the girls, but that didn’t happen. Before I knew it I was being called to.

“Hey, Meggy! Just the person I was waiting for!”

I avoided looking at Brock as he came up to me. I could feel James looking at me in a less than friendly manner.

“Come on no need to be shy.” I felt a hand close around my wrist and felt myself being pulled closer to him.

I refused to look at him, my back facing him. He’s done some things worse than this before so I wasn’t too scared.

“I do like it when you are being a shy mouse, though, Meggy.”

I supressed a shudder. Most girls would go for this, but the history that Brock and I hold plus the unwanted attention made it creepier than intended. I tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. I heard a scoff from James.

“The girls are coming, so if you want anything out of her, I suggest doing it now. She might like forcefulness anyway.”

With that he pushed both Brock and I towards the wall furthest away from sight, I managed to catch his look before he walked away though.

Utter annoyance and disgust.

I was turned sideways so I could partially see Brock, this is when I began to feel uneasy.

“Forcefulness… Is that so.” He was muttering to himself before addressing me, “Do you like that sort of thing, Meggy.”

When I didn’t respond and tried to pull away once again, he began to move, grabbing my other wrist. I had no choice other than walking backwards until I felt brick against my back. When I looked down I saw the corner of the building, meaning we were out of sight of many people.

“You pulling on my hand like that was probably a yes.”

_‘No it wasn’t you creep.’_

I refused to look up as he forced my hands above my head, holding them with one hand so his other was free. I hoped my hair covered any opening for him to see my face. All I felt was terror yet numbness. I was thinking of what I could do to get out of this. I knew I couldn’t do anything but show minimal resistance.

_‘You’re weak and spineless. You can’t really get out of this can you? Worthless piece of work, just struggle a little maybe that’ll work.’_

I felt a hand on my chin, I tried to resist as he pulled my face up to look at him. It was no use, he got his way. He had a smug smile on his face, probably thinking he was being smart and appealing to what I liked. His forest eyes were narrowed and a little glossed over, I had no idea what would’ve been passing through his mind right now. I tried to move my wrists out his hold but that only made him grin.

“Where did that mark come from Meggy? Someone else rough house you?”

I hated that nickname. But I didn’t let my face show that, keeping my same monotone expression as usual. Even when shock went through me at the realisation that my bruise was that visible.

_‘Of course it would be, you’re a skinny, pale sorry excuse.’_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We had just pulled up to school, Mark parked in the only available spot furthest away from the school door. I threw everyone their bags before jumping off myself. I yawned then shoved my hands in my pockets to keep them from the cold. Dylan was chasing Chase around the car with a handful of snow he found, Brodie and Mark were talking and Dante had already begun walking. I was about to follow him when he suddenly stopped, staring at something. I walked beside him then saw what he was looking at.

Brock was at the wall on the corner furthest away from anyone, only people who parked near the area could see him. He had one hand against the wall, and was holding someone there.

I felt my nostrils flare as I recognised her long, dark hair and old jeans.

“That prick!”

I heard Brodie and Mark stop trail off, no doubt looking the way Dante and I were. I didn’t wait for them though. I didn’t even realise that I was walking to the gate until I climbed over it and heard footsteps following me. I glanced back and saw Brodie, Mark, and Dante all jumping the gate. Brodie grabbed the top of a pillar and pulled himself up like he would a rock wall then landing with knees bent. Mark took the safer way and sat on a pillar before pushing himself off. Dante reached up and used both of his hands to raise himself before putting his long legs on the pillar and jumping down gracefully, as if dancing.

They all did this at the same time within a few seconds before I turned around, not caring if it was just me or not. I managed to reach them in a few long strides. When I got there I saw Megan’s eyes not move from Brock’s face, despite her clear-vision of me and possibly the others.

“Hey, bastard, I don’t think the school awards rape _or_ sexual harassment.”

I saw Brock tense up in surprise if only for a second before he moved to look at me, still holding Megan.

“Jake, Mark, Brodie _and_ Dante, what a surprise. What’re you doing here?”

“Brock, I do believe we could ask you the same thing.”

I was surprised to see that Dante had followed me, let alone that he was talking back. He usually avoided confrontation like the plague.

_‘Everyone’s got to draw a line somewhere I guess.’_

“It’s not rape-“

“Sure as bloody hell looks like it.” Brodie offered me the distraction I needed.

I grabbed Brock by the jacket collar and yanked him back, my teeth baring. I could hear Mark moving from behind me as we both went backwards, barely managing to keep our footing.

“What the hell Jake?”

“Don’t act innocent prick!”

I grabbed him with my other hand as well and pulled him closer to me, I was just taller so that meant he had to go on his toes. I was bearing my teeth and saw white puffs of air go into his face as I breathed. He only seemed partially frightened though, trying to stay calm.

“What’s going on here Brock?”

I could hear James come up to us and then pause, no doubt taking in the sight before him.

“Where the hell did _they_ come from?”

“Same black shithole as you.”

I hadn’t even realised I said it but I did not regret it. Off in the distance I heard a female exclaim in shock, no doubt Brock’s female friends and grunted, they would use this as an excuse.

“Come on Jake, put me down, you don’t want to fight in front of girls do you?”

I stared at him for a few more seconds, seeing Brodie and Dante both freeze at the mention of girls seeing me fighting.

I begrudgingly pushed him back, fixing my on clothes, “Fuck away from here.”

James shot me a glare as Brock left. He gave a grin to Megan, who was now on the ground, before disappearing. I looked over to Megan and saw Brodie and Dante make their way over to her, Mark watching them thoughtfully.

“Wish I could’ve beaten something into his dick-for-brains head.”

“You know it would be a pointless battle, Jake.”

I looked at Mark, who now had his hands in front of his mouth, heating them up.

“What makes you say that?”

“Because.” He spoke through his hands before putting them in his track pants pockets, “James would’ve come to help Brock, no doubt attacking you from behind and holding you back so Brock could fight. Then Brodie would’ve become involved. That would piss you off even more, you know how you _are_ with anger. It would’ve ended up with you two suspended at best.”

“But Brock was being a shithead and _harassing_ her.” I pointed my chin to Megan, who was refusing to look up as Dante and Brodie tried talking to her.

“You think the principal would listen to you over Brock and James. In any case, he would ask her, and if she said nothing- like we know she _would_ \- he wouldn’t care. He believes them over us any day.”

“Well, over Brodie and I in any case. You and Dante are perfect students.”

Mark scoffed but I moved away before he could say anything. I went over to Megan and looked down at her, listening to Brodie and Dante.

“He’s gone now Meg, you’re safe.”

_‘Dante trying to comfort her with smiles and promises he_ won’t _keep.’_

“He won’t do it again Meg. We’ll make sure that bastard doesn’t touch ya again.”

_‘Brodie making promises he’ll try and keep, and giving her false security.’_

I held back a groan of frustration, no matter what they would do, she wouldn’t respond, obviously uncomfortable with the attention as she clenched and unclenched her hands just under her legs.

_‘Useless pandering.’_

“Why didn’t you do anything?”

Brodie and Dante both looked at me in shock, as if I asked her something incredulous. But I got the reaction I wanted.

Megan shifted ever-so-slightly, I said something that she wasn’t expecting.

“Jake what are you saying?”

Dante moved his hand from my back as he questioned Jake. After all the reassurance and promises Brodie and Dante were making, telling me it wasn’t my fault and I couldn’t have done anything, Jakes’ question was surprising.

_‘Because I couldn’t do anything. I’m weak and useless.’_

“She doesn’t need pandering or promises you can’t keep. Why the hell didn’t you do anything?”

I moved my head slightly so I could just see his face through my hair. It wasn’t angry, or annoyed, just curious and gently irritated.

“She couldn’t have done much mate, you saw her position.”

“You and I both know that’s bullshit Brodie. She doesn’t need to be kept safe like she’s a murder witness, because what happens if no one is there. You going to watch her round the clock?”

“Jake you’re being brash.”

“Brash my ass Dante. She needs to grow some backbone and learn how to look after herself some time. No doubt she’s rolling in self-pity right now because she’s sheltered.”

I couldn’t hold myself back, I looked up at him fully, hair out of my face and all. I furrowed my eyebrows and stared into his eyes just to see a grin come over his face for a moment, as if he had won something, before his eyes went hard.

“So you were right Brodie. I knew it.”

I suddenly remembered my bruise, but I was too annoyed to notice.

“She needs to learn how to defend herself, hell every girl does. She keeps being silent like that _any_ man is going to rape her and she’ll just let it happen, waiting for her knights to come in and save the day so they can pester her after about how she did her best without learning anything.”

I narrowed my eyes and before I knew it I was on my feet, having to tilt my head to look Jake in the eyes. Every part of me was screaming to leave and I even faltered for a moment and moved my eyes downwards.

“Who knew it, you can look threatening if you try really hard. It’s a shame it doesn’t last long. You had a spine for a few seconds.”

I glared back up at him and a grin tugged at his mouth before he sighed and turned away from me.

“No matter what you’re still as silent as a mouse aren’t you. Such a shame, I was waiting to hear you get angry.”

With that he walked to the school entrance and I looked down at the ground. I had no idea what just came over me. He wanted to get me angry I could see that now, but why he wanted to do that was beyond me. I heard some shuffling behind me and out of the corner of my eye I saw Brodie and Dante stand up.

“He’s as soft as a Rhino.”

Brodie snickered at Dante’s comment then came up to me, “Sorry about that Meg, he just gets that way sometimes.”

“He was trying to get you angry no doubt.”

I glanced up at Mark through my hair, scanning his face, even though it was watching Jake leave.

“To him anger is the solution to everything.”

“You know him as well as Brodie and I Dante, you know he was doing his best.”

I felt soft, thin fingers touch my shoulder. Dante trying to comfort me no doubt. I couldn’t stand it anymore, my mind still racing with what Jake had done and said. I shrugged off Dante’s hand then turned on my heel, walking away briskly from them and refusing to look up as I went to my locker.

Classes came and left and soon enough I was sitting on the field again next to the bleachers. I took this time to write in my journal, my head was swimming in the events of the morning during first break so I didn’t get the time to. It wasn’t like I still wasn’t distracted, but I tried my best to concentrate and soon was in my own world, everything else blocked out as I let my hand flow across the page.

I didn’t even notice someone calling out my name. Or coming up to me until their shadows were blocking the sun.


End file.
